Earth Virgo GB145BS
Earth Virgo GB145BS is a Beyblade that belongs to Teru Saotome. Note: Earth Virgo GB145BS was originally released in Random Booster Light Vol.4 Mirage Virgo, where it is the "rare" Beyblade. It has since become more easily obtainable in the Starter version released by SonoKong. Face Bolt: Virgo The Face depicts Virgo, the sixth astrological sign of the Zodiac. It kind of looks like Medusa. Energy Ring: Virgo *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Virgo was first released in a translucent yellow color. Virgo has a smooth, flowing design to emulate hair, and features a small notch on both sides. Fusion Wheel: Earth *'Weight:' 33.1 grams Earth has four thick, textured wings surrounding its perimeter, with each pair facing each other on a slight incline. The space created between the wings is very small, and the resulting effect is similar to any Wheel that has no spaces: minimal recoil. Though it is on the lighter side of Metal Wheels, its almost unperturbed circular design, and minimal recoil make it one of the best, if not the best, Defense-oriented Wheel currently available for competitive play. The second mold of Earth is included with Earth Virgo GB145BS IMPORTANT: Mold Variations Earth has two different molds. The first mold was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured Earth Metal Wheels. However, TAKARA-TOMY has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mold faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The new mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mold (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mold would be the best for Stamina. Earth can be utilized in the Defense customization, MF Earth Bull GB145RS. Spin Track: Gravity Bowl 145(Gravity Ball 145) *'Weight:' 4.5 grams GB145 is a wide, round Track featuring two free moving metal balls. These balls move toward the outside of the Track while spinning, causing additional spin retaining force which increases stamina, similar to Draciel Metal Ball Defenser's Metal Ball Base from the plastic generation. Weighing in at 4.5 grams, GB145 is currently the second heaviest Track available, and as such is extremely useful in Defense customizations. However, because it lacks energy-absorbing free spinning wings, it is not as effective as C145 against low attackers such as Quetzalcoatl 90RF. Where GB145 does shine is when it is utilized in Defense customizations against high CH120-based Attackers, such as MF Lightning L Drago CH120RF. These types of Attackers do not aim to hit the Track, and thus the free spinning wings of C145 are not necessary, and you instead get a significant increase in the overall weight of the customization. Note: If you shake the Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo and it rattles, there is a high chance you will get an Earth Virgo GB145BS. The rattling sound is caused by the balls in GB145, this is a good way to obtain Earth Virgo or you could get the sono kong version, if the package wasnt a box and a bag, you could feel the package and if you felt a large track then its likely to be GB145 and that only comes with 1 bey of its series, or you can feel its weight. Performance Tip: Ball Sharp(Bottom Spike) *'Weight:' 1.2 gram BS offers very little movement and provides no Attack potential. The pointed tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. BS has decent Stamina, but it experiences the balance issues that the S series bottoms share because its tip is so fine. D, WD and SD are better choices. Other Versions *'Earth Virgo T125ES' - Beyblade Deck Entry Set (Red) Gallery indexev.jpeg|Earth Virgo 1300126919295332.gif|Recolored Earth Virgo mnjkmnjkmnjkmnjkmn.jpg EarthVirgo_Anime4.jpg EarthVirgo_Anime5.jpg 18078-217.jpg 18079-216.jpg 18081-214.jpg 18146-149.jpg 18160-135.jpg 18167-128.jpg 18172-123.jpg 18173-122.jpg 1883669552655.jpg 18214-81.jpg 18215-80.jpg 18216-79.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade